1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for monitoring the output of a positive displacement pump. Specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for monitoring the output from a positive displacement pump including sensing means that is placed in the discharge line from a positive displacement pump and senses each pulse of fluid from the pump and translates the presence or absence of that pulse into an electric signal which may be received and monitored remotely from the pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Positive displacement pumps are widely used for adding chemical fluids and solutions to chemical process lines, treatment tanks and the like. These type of pumps operate by causing the discharge of a fluid into an outlet or discharge line during the discharge stroke of the pump.
The total or partial volume of the discharged fluid is replaced in the pump on the return stroke of the pump. These pumps are capable of efficient performance at extremely low-volume through-put rates (e.g. 0.001 gallons per minute).
Positive displacement pumps have their difficulties. They may fail for a variety of reasons, including loss of prime, fouled check valves, and blown fuses. The monitoring of the pump operation may also be quite difficult, especially when very small flow rates are involved. Undetected pump failures may cause process shutdowns or the production of poor quality products or untreated process streams or a combination of these undesirable effects within a short amount of time.
The present invention provides a means of monitoring the operation of positive displacement pumps and providing an alarm whenever a pump fails for whatever reason, even though the flow in the pump discharge line is very small in volume.